Before Forks
by ttwilightffannn888
Summary: Before Bella moved to Forks, she had to deal with drama in Arizona...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY!!! THIS IS MY NEW STORY… BEFORE FORKS. THIS TAKES PLACE IN ARIZONA BEFORE BELLA MOVED TO FORKS, AND IT'S HER SCHOOL LIFE WHAT WITH ALL THE DRAMA AND EVERYTHING. IT COULD BE OOC A LITTLE, IDK I DO THAT ALL THE TIME SO IT PROBABLY IS BUT I TRIED REALLY HARD SO PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!! R&R! AND THANKS IN ADVANCE!**

**BTW, ALL THE OUTFITS DESCRIBED ARE ON MY PROFILE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, K?**

**Bella's POV:**

I was walking to my locker when Chelsea walked up to me.

"Hi, Bella, what's up?" She asked, with a pitied look on her face. She was wearing a long-sleeved sweater, denim skirt, and black heels with a black clutch, black hair-bow, shiny silver earrings and a ring. I, myself, was wearing a yellow sunglasses tee with purple capris, blue vans, and backpack, mulicolored bangles, necklace, and green sunglasses.

"Nothing much, is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you, Trixie and Charlotte were talking about you. It really made me mad, they shouldn't do that it's horrible."

"Wait, what were they saying?" I asked, I wondered what they thought about me when I wasn't around.

"They were saying really mean stuff about your outfit." She replied. That made me really upset. They told me rude things about my clothes to my face, and that hurt bad enough, and now I just found out they said those things behind my back, too.

"Oh." Was all I could say, even after all the thoughts that ran through my head, that was all I could manage to get out of my mouth.

"I'm like really sorry that's so rude. You guys are best friends and they can be really mean sometimes."

I couldn't really say much. She was absolutely right.

Well, thanks for telling me, I really appreciate it."

"Sure. Well, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said. And then we both went our separate ways to class. I was sure I wouldn't be able to concentrate in class until I confronted one of them.

So I walked down to the opening of the stairwell where I saw Charlotte walking down with Samantha. I was going to come up behind her to talk to her when I heard their conversation.

"Did you see Bella's shoes?" Samantha asked her. "Geez, I can't even believe she's wearing them."

"Yeah, I know, she thinks that she can wear them just because of where she got them."

A lump started to rise in my throat, which I quickly swallowed back down. The worst part was, I should have gotten used to it by now. To say the least, I really shouldn't be surprised. I mean, I knew they talked about me, that wasn't really _that _big of a deal, they would even tell me that. But mentally, as much as I should have been prepared, I wasn't.

My whole life I've been shy. I would never talk to people, I'm not good at making friends. When I became friends with Charlotte and Trixie, I think I was pretty happy. At least I really should have been.

As much as I always tried to get them to like me more, it could never happen. I knew that they liked me, but they liked each other more, so I wasn't always included, but that's just the way things work out sometimes so I guess I just had to live with it.

But of all people, I don't know why Charlotte was talking about me with Samantha. She'd always told me she hated her. Samantha didn't like Charlotte either, she thought she was annoying and would talk about her a lot. Yet, they came together and united against the common thing to talk about: me.

I sat through half my classes not listening. It didn't matter. I could get an A in all my classes blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back.

The bell rang for the end of class, and I put my books away for lunch. Charlotte and Trixie greeted me at my locker with smiles. They both wore yellow and orange outfits: a strapless top, shorts, heels, a big purse, and accessories. Of course I couldn't successfully their smiles, but they didn't notice, they never notice.

I sighed and thought about confronting them. I decided not to. After all, I didn't really have friends other than them. And like I said, I'm not good at making friends either. If I confronted them, I could be left with nobody. Of course, I had a few acquaintances, like Chelsea, but the fear of losing my so-called best friends consumed me so I bit my tongue and continued to walk alongside, or behind rather, Charlotte and Trixie and let them leave me out of their conversations.

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT??? ANSWER THIS QUESTION BY CLICKING THE REVIEW BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE… IT'S NOT TOO FAR AWAY!**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT THERE'S THIS GIRL… twilight4ever586 WHO'S STORIES YOU SHOULD READ BECAUSE THEY ARE GOOD. THANK YOU!**

**-RAE**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!! R&R PLEASE!!!**

**THE OUTFITS I HAVE WILL BE UP ON MY PROFILE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. TWILIGHT.**

BELLA'S POV:

Charlotte and I went to a table tennis tournament her dad took us to, I thought it would be fun, that's why I came, even though I knew I would be really bad. But I found out that the only reason she came was because her dad made her, and she didn't want to come alone. Trixie wasn't able to come, that's why she invited me. Gee, wasn't I special?

Regardless, I had fun at the tournament. Charlotte hated it, figures.

Her dad took us to dinner after, we went to a sub station. We sat down and ordered.

While we sat, waiting for our food, we all started having a conversation. About Samantha.

"You don't like her?" I asked.

"Ugh, no." She scoffed. I thought that was ironic, considering they talked about me together, but I kept my mouth shut.

"But you always let her borrow your stuff" I murmured.

"Yeah, Charlotte, why do you do that?" Her dad asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. She hated her so much, but I knew she would never stand up for herself.

The next day at school I saw Samantha wearing Charlotte's sandals and sunglasses.

They were gold-rimmed aviators with black-strapped sandals. She also wore a white leopard tank top and shorts, with a big purse and earrings.

In gym class we were in the locker room when I overheard Samantha and Cam talking.

"Charlotte is so annoying!" Samantha whispered.

"She's not that bad. I know her and Sheila can get on everyone's nerves sometimes, but…"

"I just can't stand her!"

That's when I walked away. So Samantha and Charlotte talked about me, Charlotte talked about her, and Samantha talked about her, too. Should I hold my tongue to Charlotte?

I was at home working on homework when Charlotte called.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi."

"Do you want to go to ping pong tomorrow?"

I hesitated. I thought, maybe if we hung out more, she'd change her mind about me. Maybe we'd become closer.

"Sure."

"Okay, bye."

Before I could say good-bye, she hung up. Yeah, we were really close. I sighed.

On the bus, I sat with Trixie, and I told her about how much fun I had at the last ping pong tournament. It was nice, I felt like we actually talked one-on-one, which didn't usually happen. It made me feel so much better than the way I usually felt.

I sat down next to Charlotte in math and tried to strike a conversation, and I felt confident about it after the busride with Trixie.

"So is Trixie going to come to ping pong tonight?"

"OH MY GOSH! Stop talking about table tennis! It's SO annoying!"

"But I just-"

"Like even Trixie said that's all you talked about on the bus."

"You guys were talking about me?"

I was so hurt. I thought me and Trixie talked with each other and it was like old times, apparently the entire time she thought I was annoying, and she went and told all of this to Charlotte. Not only was I hurt, I was embarrassed.

"No, no! We would never!" Lie, I thought. "It's just like I don't even want to go and it's so annoying that it's all you talk about!"

There wasn't really anything I could say. Not only did I know she really was talking about me, but when I thought I was getting closer to them they just wanted to push me away.

She sighed. "Sorry. I just had to get that out of my system."

I thought about everything for a moment.

"It's okay. You were right."

**SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS LIKE BASED ON TRUE EVENTS AND IT COMES FROM A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART SO PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT.**

**~RAE, ttwilightffannn888**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!!! SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE BUT THERE'S SOOOO MUCH GOING ON!!!**

**ANYWAY, HERE'S THE STORY!! R&R PLEASE!**

**BTW ALL OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE. SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BUT IT'S KIND OF A FILLER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT XD BUT I DO OWN CHARLOTTE AND TRIXIE,… AND CHELSEA,… AND LILY.**

BELLA'S POV:

The dance was this weekend. Yippee. Too bad I'm not going.

I sighed, waking up on a Thursday morning. It was very sunny, typical of Arizona, I groaned.

I lazily got dressed in an outfit I had laying out from the night before: black stretchy pants, a plaid shirt, pink and black plaid hat, my backpack, blue all star shoes, sunglasses, and a thick green bangle.

Time to go to school, not something I'm looking forward to, a bunch of girls excitedly chatting about the dance and rambling on about how these next 2 days are going to take so long to go by. Ugh, I don't know how I'm going to stand it for the fourth day in a row.

At lunch time, I sat with Charlotte and Trixie, which was usual, but surprising. They scarfed down their food, and mine. They whispered to each other, and laughed, I sat there, staring at my empty tray. I sighed and got up to throw away my trash and put my tray back.

"Wait, don't go yet!" Called Charlotte and Trixie. I smiled, they acknowledged me.

"Yeah?"

They slid their empty trays over to me. They smiled innocently.

I walked to the trash cans carrying three trays, and three helpings of trash.

--page break—

I walked in through the front door and dropped my backpack on the kitchen floor like I normally do, but this time my mom was carrying something upstairs, instead of working on dinner.

"Mom, I'm home, what are you carrying?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Look what I got for you!"

I groaned. "Mom you know you shouldn't have, I don't want anything."

"Just come on! I can't wait to see the look on your face when I show you!"

I sighed and followed her upstairs into my own room. "Ok, show me."

She held up a flowy gray dress. "Ta da!"

"What would I need this for?"

"Your dance!"

"What? I don't want to go to the dance!"

"Oh, sweetie, please go, it'll be so much fun!"

"No, mom, I really don't want to go."

"Please, Bella, won't you go? For me?"

I huffed and snatched the dress. "Sure, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Oh, yes! Bella this is going to be so great! I'm going to get you so dolled up the boys are going to go crazy over you!"

"Whatever, but I'm really not interested." She didn't hear me, she was going through my closet to find the perfect pair of shoes. I grunted and left the room.

--page break—

It was Friday afternoon and my mom was showing me my 'gorgeous' outfit for the dance. She shoved into my arms a gray dress, blue heels, a blue clutch, a white feather headband, and a necklace. I sighed and as she left the room to let me change.

--page break—

I walked into the gymnasium of the most dramatic and scary place you will ever find, you guessed it, high school.

An hour or two dragged by. I tried to just stick around Charlotte and Trixie, but most of their conversations were pretty hard to get into, I kind of thought they were leaving me out. They mostly ignored me, but I didn't really care, I was pretty much used to it. What really hurt was when they actually did look at me, their look was cold as ice and sent shivers through me. They were my best friends, but I felt so inferior to them, like they could crush me with the snap of their fingers. Charlotte wore a purple glittery strapless dress, a love necklace, a purple flower, purple stilettos, and a purple clutch. Trixie wore the same dress in orange, pink heels, a yellow clutch, an orange feather headband, and a gold heart necklace.

They rolled their eyes at my expression, I tried hard not to blush. They walked a few steps over to me. "Hey, can you like, walk away for a sec?" Charlotte asked me.

"Uh, why?"

"Just because." She answered.

"You just want me to like leave? For no reason?"

"We want punch. That's why, can you get us some punch?" Trixie blurted out.

"But you just said there was no reason—"

"Punch!" She cleared her throat. "Erm, please?"

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, turning around and going to the punch table.

I fished around the punch bowl with a ladle. I sighed. It was like the only time they really noticed me was when they wanted me to do something. It really sucked, but if I ever did something about it, I would be all alone.

Chelsea came up to me, accompanied by Lily. They looked really nice. Chelsea was wearing a gold strapless dress, a gold clutch, gold strappy heels, and an oreo necklace. Lily was wearing a black spagetti strap dress with powder pink bow heels, pink plastic bangles, a lips clutch, pink flowers, and a diamond bow necklace.

"Hey, Bells, I know you don't want to hear this, I feel like we're going down the same road again, but—"

"Charlotte and Trixie are talking about you." Lily finished for her. "Gosh that really pushes my buttons. They are so mean to you! They make you do all your stuff! And they're really inconsiderate, I hate it when they talk about you all the time, how rude can they get! They asked you to leave just so they could talk about you. Sorry."

I sighed. "It's okay. It's not a big deal, really."

**OK, SO SORRY IT WAS SHORT, BUT THE PLOT IS COMING!!!**

**REVIEW!! THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS TOO!!**

**~RAE (ttwilightffannn888)**

**I'M WATCHING BRIDGE TO TEREBITHIAH AND IT'S SO SAD!!!! 8'O( (NOTE THE PUFFY EYES AND NOSE HAHA)**


End file.
